


Stitches and Stories

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [7]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Adrian accidentally cuts his hand and Nova stitches him up.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Series: We Rise with the Sun [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Stitches

Nova sighed when she heard Adrian yelp and curse from the kitchen. Pushing herself up from the couch, she walked down the hallway and peeked her head inside the doorway. There was blood on the cutting board where he’d been chopping up vegetables or dinner.

Adrian held his hand to his chest with a towel, trying to stop his bleeding.

She stepped into the room, gently taking his hand from her. “Cut yourself, hm?”

“No, I thought it would be fun to spray ketchup all over and pretend I got hurt.”

She laughed. “You cut off ant phalanges?”

“No,” Adrian shook his head. “It’s just deep. Probably needs stitches.”

Nova let go of his hand then patted his cheek. “Hop on the counter, I’ll go get the first aid kit and stitch you up.” She didn’t wait to see if he listened before heading to the bathroom to grab the red box from under the sink. 

When she got back, Adrian was sitting on the counter still cradling his hand to his chest.

Nova set the kit next to him. She started looking through the cabinets for liquor. Finding a bottle of vodka, she opened it and handed it over to him.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re out of numbing cream.”

“My dads are going to kill me if they find out.”

Her lips pulled into a smile. “I’ll protect you.”

With a deep sigh, Adrian twisted the cap off the bottle then took a swig of vodka. He made a disgusted face, coughing as it burned down his throat.

“There you go, babe.” Nova threaded a needle then handed him the bottle again. “More. You’re not gonna want to feel this.” She tied the thread together at the ends.

“If I can handle Honey Harper carving out my tattoos, I think I can handle a needle.” 

He tried to sound confident, but Nova could hear his voice wavering. She reached over, picking the bottle up again to give to him. “One more, then I’ll start.”

Adrian took it from her hands, their fingers brushing, then took one more drink. The bottle clinked against the marble counter tops as he set it down. “Alright. Stitch me up, baby.”

Nova huffed out a laugh. “Call me ‘baby’ again and I’ll cut your finger off.”

“No you won’t. You love my fingers.”

The man had a point. 

Standing between his knees, she started unwrapping his hand, checking to see if it was still bleeding. It was, but not too much. The cut was about an inch long on his palm, so not too bad. It was definitely deeper than she anticipated.

Adrian hissed as she checked to see if any tendons were hit.

“Sorry,” Nova said.

“It’s fine,” he said softly, as if he was more concerned about her than himself.

Which was ridiculous. He was the one that was bleeding. He shouldn’t feel the need to hide his pain from her. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Nova started stitching him up. She moved as fast as she could while also being as careful as possible. Adrian’s other hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing every once in a while when a particularly painful sting hit him.

“Almost done,” she glanced up at him. “Take another drink if you have to.”

Adrian shook his head. “I’m good.”

Two more small stitches and she was done. Nova set the needle down to disinfect later. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her face on his chest. “You feeling okay?”

“With you? Always.”

Nova snorted, burying her face further into him.


	2. Stories

Adrian’s hand was mostly healed after only a week of Nova stitching up the deep cut. He was sketching with said hand when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs of the basement toward his bedroom. He glanced curiously over at Nova, who lounged on the couch off to the side.

She met his gaze, looking just as confused as he did.

Those footsteps could only belong to one person in the mansion.There was no reason for Hugh to visit them downstairs, yet they both heard him coming closer and closer.

With a shrug Nova looked back down at her book.

Hugh knocked, sounding… Adrian didn’t want to say angry, it wasn’t that aggressive. But it was some emotion in the same family as anger. “Adrian,” he called, “we need to have a conversation.”

Adrian sighed, standing up from the drafting table where he was sketching, and headed for his bedroom door. He pulled it open and was met with a stern look from the broader of his fathers. “Yeah?”

Hugh held up a clear bottle.

For a split second Adrian didn’t recognize it, and was confused, but then recognition dawned on him.

“Care to explain why this is less full than the last time I opened it?”

Adrian held up a hand in surrender. “I can actually. It’s”--he awkwardly laughed--“It’s really a funny story, right, Nova?”

Nova looked up from the book, pretending to be confused, but Adrian knew better. So did Hugh. They both knew Nova was listening in, they weren’t stupid.

She set the book down on the couch and walked over with a grin on her face.

When Adrian glanced at his dad, he saw a mildly confused look.

“Your son doesn’t know how to properly cut vegetables,” she said. She stopped next to Adrian then leaned against the doorframe as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

Adrian was jealous of how casual she could be while he was mentally freaking out. Yes, there was a perfectly logical explanation, but there also was a better solution to how they solved the problem last week. They should have just taken him to HQ and had a medic look at it, or had him draw stitches over it himself. But at the time Adrian was in pain and couldn’t think of anything else when Nova presented a solution.

“I’m listening,” Hugh said with an eyebrow raised.

Together, Nova and Adrian explained what happened last week when he was preparing dinner. When they were done, Adrian held up his hand to show where the stitches were still holding his skin together. Though admittedly, they could probably be taken out any day now.

His father sighed and ran a hand down his face when they were done. “Why didn’t you tell us when it happened? Or go to headquarters?”

Adrian loved his dads, but he couldn’t help thinking that maybe they should have noticed it already? They were busy making new laws and all that fun stuff, but he felt a little pang in his chest that they didn’t notice he’d had gauze wrapped around his hand for the first few days.

Nova must’ve sensed his irritation because she spoke up for him. “I knew how to stitch him up and didn’t see the point in wasting a medic’s time on something so small. They have bigger injuries to worry about and I knew I could handle this. And we were out of numbing cream, hence the vodka I told him to drink.”

He cast Nova a grateful smile.

She winked back at him.

Thankfully Hugh didn’t notice the exchange or he’d think it was beyond suspicious.

“Alright. Alright,” his father said with another sigh. He’d been doing a lot of that the last few months. “I’ll make sure we get more numbing cream so you don't have to break into the liquor cabinet again. Next time, just tell us, okay?”

Adrian nodded. “Okay. Sorry, dad.”

“It’s alright, son. You’re hand is okay, right? Didn’t hit any tendons or anything like that?”

“No, I checked for that,” Nova said. “It was just a deep cut.”

Hugh pat Adrian’s shoulder. “Good. I’m glad you’re okay then. I’ll leave you two alone now.”

“Thanks, dad.”

They traded brief smiles before Hugh went back down the hall and up the stairs. 

Nova pushed herself away from the door frame and pressed a kiss to Adrian’s cheek. “I told you I’d protect you.”

He laughed softly and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Yes you did. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
